Dazed and Confused
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: Crushes can make you act weird...or make you mean to the person your crushing on..For Freddy and Katie this is totally different...Funny events, R&R, not depressing like my other SOR storys...
1. Billy's Evil Dressup Game

A/N: I know it's a stupid title for a story...but, I couldn't   
  
think of one any better. I hope you like the story!!!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Katie Brown, hid behind Dewey Finn's suade couch. She was hiding   
  
from Billy Sampson, "School of Rock's" band stylist. He wanted   
  
to play "Wear My New Clothes Designs" with her and Freddy Jones,   
  
SOR's drummer. She was finally comfortable behind the couch,   
  
until Freddy jumped behind there with her:  
  
"Hey, Katers" Freddy said, smiling  
  
"Get out of here. Billy will find us" Katie whispered  
  
"No he won't...That's if we don't make too much noise" Freddy   
  
said, winking at Katie.  
  
"Was that a pass?" Katie asked  
  
"That's you decision to make" Freddy said. Katie sighed,   
  
disgusted  
  
"You nausiating" Katie said  
  
"I try to be" Freddy said  
  
"Try not to be such a sarcastic jerk" Katie said  
  
"Like I can do that" Freddy said, smirking  
  
"I can hear you two..I will find you" Billy said. Katie hit   
  
Freddy.  
  
"Idiot! I told you he'd hear us!" Katie said  
  
"You said find, not hear" Freddy said  
  
"It's the same thing!" Katie yelled  
  
Right then, Billy walked over and found them behind the couch.  
  
"Found you" Billy said  
  
"I guess you did" Freddy said  
  
"Ok..Come on. Time to try on some designs" Billy said  
  
"God help me" Katie said  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Freddy asked  
  
"I just want to get this over with" Katie said  
  
Billy grabbed both of them and practically pulled them to   
  
Dewey's bathroom. Billy them them each a funky outfit.  
  
"Put those on" Billy said. Katie looked at him dumbfoundedly  
  
"um..Billy, didn't we wear these before the 'Battle of the   
  
Bands' last year?" Katie asked  
  
"Yes, but you two looked so cute in them and I want to see you   
  
wear them again" Billy said  
  
"No" Freddy said  
  
"I'm going along with him" Katie said  
  
"You are wearing them..Now put them on" Billy said, as he   
  
locked, shut and walked out of the bathroom. Freddy smiled at   
  
Katie.  
  
"Put it on" Freddy said, smirking  
  
"I am not undressing in front of you..If that's what you're   
  
saying" Katie said  
  
"That's not what I was saying..But, I wouldn't mind it" Freddy   
  
said, smiling his charming smile  
  
"No way" Katie said  
  
"We can just undress at the same time and see what happens from   
  
there" Freddy said, sarcastically  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks" Katie said  
  
"Ok, Then I'll just change in front of you" Freddy said. Katie   
  
rolled her eyes.  
  
Katie wasn't that suprised that Freddy actually did start to   
  
undress in front of her, he wouldn;t care if he got undressed in   
  
the middle of a highway. She tried not to look at him, But   
  
couldn't help herself. Katie really liked Freddy, but didn't   
  
want him to know, because he'd probably make her life a living   
  
hell, by all the things he'd do to make fun of her. Freddy had   
  
everything on except his shirt, he noticed that Katie was   
  
staring at him and laughed.  
  
"Checking my out, huh?" Freddy asked  
  
"Me? Checking you out? In your dreams" Katie said  
  
"No, in yours" Freddy said  
  
"Yeah, right" Katie said  
  
"Why do you say that?" Freddy asked, sarcastically  
  
"I'm diffrent than you, you would throw yourself at any willing   
  
girl who would actually want to see you without a shirt on..I'm   
  
not that type..I'm not your type" Katie said  
  
"Whatever..Put your's on now" Freddy said  
  
"Fine. Get in the tub..Behind the curtain" Katie said  
  
Freddy did what Katie wanted and got in the bathtub. He knew he   
  
shouldn't of watched her, but, Katie watched him. So, he was   
  
getting even. Right when Katie was done, Freddy jumped out from   
  
the bathtub.  
  
"Nice bod" Freddy said, smirking  
  
"Asshole..I always knew you were a pervert" Katie said  
  
"I know I am" Freddy said  
  
"I know you are, too" Katie said  
  
"That's only a little bit of the side of Freddy Jones that you   
  
don't know" Freddy said  
  
"Ninth-graders are not suppose to think like you do" Katie said,   
  
sarcastically  
  
"I'm not like any regular ninth-grader" Freddy said, walkingout   
  
to show Billy he had put on his clothes.  
  
Billy was excited to see Freddy and Katie wearing his   
  
"Creations." Right after changing into their regular clothes,   
  
Freddy and Katie left Dewey's apartment to go home. Since they   
  
live next door to each other, they walk home together everyday.  
  
"Hey, want to sleep over at my house tonight?" Freddy asked  
  
"Freddy, I've already told you before: I am not going to fulfill   
  
one of your fantisies" Katie said  
  
"No..I didn't mean that. I meant you, me, Zack and Summer   
  
staying over at my house, like we did all those years ago" Freddy   
  
said  
  
"Oh..that. Ok, I'll call Summer and come right over" Katie said  
  
"Ok, bye..Wait, don't you want to give me a goodbye kiss?"   
  
Freddy asked, pulling Katie in, so she pressed against him, and   
  
wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Screw off" Katie said, pulling away  
  
"Didn't you mean screw you?" Freddy said  
  
"Shut up" Katie said, flipping him off. Freddy smirked.  
  
Freddy ran to his house. Katie walked into her house, smiling to   
  
herself. She had just almost got to kiss Freddy..but, she had to   
  
call Summer, her best friend. But, she decided to call Freddy   
  
instead..because, She had an idea.  
  
"Yo, Freddy here" Freddy said   
  
"Do you alway's anwser the phone like that?" Katie asked  
  
"Yeah...I thought you were calling Summer" Freddy said  
  
"I was..I mean..I have an idea" Katie said  
  
"What?" Freddy asked, with fake curiousity  
  
"Why don't we have the whole band over..We can swim, practice   
  
our songs and shit" Katie said  
  
"That actually would be kind of fun..Ok, let's do it" Freddy said  
  
"Awesome..I'll call the girls, you call the guys" Katie said  
  
"Yep, I'll do that" Freddy said  
  
"Ok, I'm outtie" Katie said  
  
"'Kay, bye" Freddy said  
  
Katie hung up the phone and called Summer, Marta, Alicia, Tomika,  
  
Eleni and Michelle, who all could come. Katie both hoped and   
  
didn't hope that Freddy made another pass at her. But, What she   
  
was thinking was starting to freak her out, So, she thought   
  
about the sleepover party thing, the band was doing and packed   
  
to go to Freddy's. 


	2. Crushes Fight, Make No Exception

Chapter Two:  
Katie was the first person at Freddy's. They went into his   
living room and sat down.  
"So..Are we going to be alone tonight?" Katie asked  
"Hey, I didn't know you wanted to do that...We still have a   
couple of minutes if.." Freddy said. Katie cut him off.  
"You know what I mean" Katie said. Freddy sighed.  
"Yeah, I know...It's only goiing to be the band and us..The   
'rents are country clubbing" Freddy said "Not like their ever   
around"  
"Same with my parents" Katie said  
"That's what we get with mega rich parents" Freddy said  
"You're exagerating" Katie said, Freddy laughed.  
"Maybe, I am" Freddy said  
"Maybe, you are" Katie said  
"So, do you wanna mess around" Freddy asked. Katie pushed him   
off the couch.  
"How many passes can you make on me in under two hours?" Katie   
asked   
"I don't know...I amaze myself sometimes" Freddy said,   
sarcastically.  
"Whatever" Katie said, rolling her eyes.

Within the next twenty minutes, Freddy made three more passes at   
Katie and all the band arrived at Freddy's house. For five   
minutes nobody talked, so Katie spoke.  
"Why don't we play skateboard races? Freddy you have like   
twenty skateboards in your room..So, it would work" Katie said  
"Yeah..Whatever" Freddy said "Come on"

Since everyone in the band knew how to play Skateboard Races,   
they started right away. Katie and Freddy went against each   
other fifth.  
"Ok, Posh..You get left side, I get right. Remember we have to   
hit our hand together when we pass by each other" Freddy   
explained  
"Yeah, I know" Katie said  
"Okie dokeny, Let's get goin'" Freddy said

Freddy ran down to the end of tthe street and Katie stayed where   
she was at.  
"Ready..Set..Go!" Summer yelled

Freddy and Katie took off. Katie was busy concentrating on where   
she was going. While Freddy was just having..Fun. Right when   
they were about to meet in the middle, Katie looked behind her   
back.  
"Katie, Watch out!" Zack yelled

Katie was too late. Freddy and her slammed right into each   
other, head first. Freddy hit the ground at the same time a   
Katie, who blacked out for about ten second. When they both got   
back on their feet, they noticed they both had bloody noses.  
"Hey..Are you ok?" Freddy asked, concernly.  
"No, damnit...That was your fault" Katie yelled  
"No it wasn't" Freddy yelled  
"Yes, it was" Katie yelled  
"You were the one who wasn't looking" Freddy yelled  
"Yeah, you did look the other way" Marta said  
"Well, youi should of moved out of my way then" Katie said  
"I'm sorry..God! You don't have to be so bitchy" Freddy said  
"Well, deal with it" Katie said  
"I said "I'm Sorry"" Freddy said  
"Well...I guess..I'm sorry to, then" Katie said  
"Let's go swimming..I think you two have sustained enough head   
injuries for today" Zack said  
"Your right..Let's go swimming" Freddy said

They all walked into Freddy's house and put on the swin-suits   
they had brought. Katie had brought her black bikini. The guys   
hand never seen her in a bikin before, only in a one-peice suit.   
Katie was kind of nervous, she didn't like her body. When Freddy   
saw Katie in that bikini, walking dow his staircase, he was   
blown-away. He had never seen Katie look so..hot.  
"Hey, Frederick" Katie said  
"Hey, Hot-stuff" Freddy saud, sarcastically  
"Ha-ha, funny..Do you really think so?" Katie asked  
"Think what?" Freddy asked  
"You know" Katie siad  
"No, I don't" Freddy said  
"Think I'm hot" Katie said  
"I never said that" Freddy said  
"Yes, you did" Katie said  
"That is so sad" Freddy said  
"Why's it sad?" Katie asked  
"Some is filling your head with lies" Freddy said  
"Shut up" Katie said, laughing  
"Sorry, you just have to face the truth..I don't like you"   
Freddy said   
"Yeah, whatever...I don't care" Katie said

They walked into the room which had his indoor pool in.   
Everybody was in there except Freddy's cousin, Marta, who was   
behind them. Katie jumped right into the pool, she knew the   
water was sixty-five degrees, she heen in that pool many times   
before. When she came back from under-water, she looked to see   
Freddy talking to the band.  
"Ok...So, the game is Marco Polo..I am it" Freddy said "Our   
version of the game..remember that"

Everyone jumped in the pool and went under the water. I swan   
around until I felt something grab my foot..It was Freddy. We   
both came up from being under the water.  
"I got you" Freddy said  
"I see that" Katie said. Freddy realized that his arms were   
around Katie's waist.   
"Go under-water again" Freddy said  
"Why?" Katie asked  
"You'll see" Freddy said  
"I thought you said you didn't like me" Katie said  
"I did" Freddy said, smirking

They both went under-water again. Katie opened her eys, to see   
Freddy staring at her. Freedy leaned in and kissed Katie on the   
lips. It was magical for both of them, until Freddy shoved his   
tounge in Katie's mouth, which runined the moment for her. They   
came back to the surface.  
"Why did you stop? What did I do wrong?" Freddy asked  
"Nothing...Until you stuck your tounge in my mouth" Katie   
said. Everybody was looking at them.  
"I thought you would care" Freddy yelled  
"I wouldn't of ! But you almost gagged me to death, with that   
tounge of yours" Katie yelled  
"I didn't know I was that bad of a kisser" Freddy yelled  
"Damn! Stop fighting you guys..Let's just try and have some   
fun" Summer said  
"Fine" Freddy and Katie both said, together

Freddy and Katie, were both pissed off at each other. But, knew   
they wouldn't stay mad at each other for long..Becuase, they   
both loved that kiss. Katie was day-dreaming about the kiss,   
staring at Freddy, when Summer came to get her.  
"Katie, stop drooling over Freddy...Let's go in the hot-tub"   
Summer said  
"O-Ok" Katie stuttered, walking over to the hot-tub with   
Summer. But, not missing one last smirk from Freddy, who had   
seen her "drooling" over him.


	3. Freddy's Couple Pairing and At the Movie...

Chapter Three:  
Katie was getting annoyed by Freddy. When Katie and the girls   
were in the hot-tub, Freddy jumped in next to Katie and put his   
arm over her shoulder.  
"Hello, girls" Freddy said  
"Get your hands off of me" Katie said  
"Was I bothering you?" Freddy asked, sarcastically  
"Yeah, you were..Now leave" Katie said  
"I don't have too" Freddy said  
"Come on, listen to he Spazzy..You know how mean she can get  
...and I can get meaner" Marta said. Freddy laughed  
"Yeah, I know..I'm going" Freddy said, running over to the   
guys. Katie sighed.  
"Katie..He is so in love with you" Marta said  
"Keep kidding yourself, 'cause, you know that's not true"   
Katie said  
"Fine, think what you want..We all know it's true" Marta said,   
everybody but Katie nodded.

Katie started thinking about Marta's comment..Maybe she did have   
a chance with him. "I don't want to think like this right now"   
Katie thought. Just then Freddy came over to them again.  
"I thought we told you to leave" Summer said  
"You can never keep me away, Tinkerbell" Freddy said. Summer   
frowned.  
"What do you want?" Eleni asked  
"I wanted to know if you girls want to come with us guys to a   
movie" Freddy said   
"What movie?" Marta asked  
"Day After Tommorrow..All us guys are going" Freddy said  
"Ok" All he girls said, a diffrent times  
"Okie dokey..Who wants to be who's date?" Freddy asked  
"Dates? You didn't say dates" Marta said  
"I am pairing you gus up..Go stand by the wall" Freddy yelled   
out.

Everyone listened in got in a line on the wall. Freddy went over   
and walked back in forth in front of them.  
"I am picking the people I think would look the best together   
tonight" Freddy said  
"Help us" Marco said  
"Ok, first off..Summer and Zack" Freddy said, smirking.  
"Her? I am not going to go out with "Mrs. Prim and Proper""   
Zack said, Summer glared at him  
"And you think I want to paired up with you" Summer said,   
scoffing.  
"Deal with it..Next Eleni and..Gordon" Freddy said. Eleni and   
Gordon exchanged glances.  
"Whatever" Eleni said  
"Ok..Alicia and Leonard..Marco and Marta..Michelle and Billy,   
I don't know who else..The others can jsut go without a date or   
pick one" Freddy said  
"What about Katie?" Summer asked  
"Oh..yeah..She's going with me" Freddy said  
"Like I didn't perdict that" Katie said, rolling her eyes.  
"Let's get going then" Freddy said

Everyone got out of their wet swim-suits and changed into their   
regular clothes. Then meeting in the lobby of Freddy's house.   
When they all got down there, everyone ungratfully went to who   
they were paired up with, they all started to think that Freddy   
just wanted to torture them. When they were at the theater   
watching he movie, Katie tried to look as uncomfortable as   
possible, even though she loved being Freddy's date. Through-out   
the movie, Freddy tied to kiss Katie, Katie either slapped him   
or moved down a seat, even though Freddy always moved down one   
too.  
"Will you just leave me alone..It's already torture enough   
being your date" Katie said  
"Come on, you know you love it" Freddy said, Katie laughed.  
"Now, someone is filling your head with lies" Katie said,   
Freddy pouted.  
"Just one kiss" Freddy said, begging pathetically  
"God, Only if it will shut you up" Katie said  
"It will" Freddy said  
  
Katie quickly kissed Freddy on the lips. Freddy jumped out of   
his seat on top of her, Katie bit his lip. Freddy almost   
screamed, still on Katie. All the band was looking at them and   
so was everyone in the theater.  
"Get off of me, you bastard" Katie said  
"Hey, just wanted to have some fun" Freddy said, smirking.   
Katie slapped him.  
Freddy got back in his own seat. For he rest of the movie, they   
didn't speak. Katie was laughing to herself at the scene they   
had made right when a tornados hit Hollywood in the movie. She   
really was having fun. They all walked back to Freddy's house   
and watched some of his DVD's till everyone went to sleep. Katie   
put her sleeping bag next to Freddy's couch which Freddy was   
sleeping on, Summer in the sleeping bag next to her.  
"Hey, Katie?" Freddy asked  
"What?" Katie asked, frustrated  
"Wanna take up my offer? You can sleep on the couch with me"   
Freddy said, smirking devilously  
"Pass number ten...Wow, you work hard when you want something"   
Katie said, yawning  
"You know it" Freddy said, yawning also  
"Night" Katie said  
"Yup..Even though it would of been better if we actually have   
done it " Freddy said, closing his eyes. Katie sighed.  
"You're really desprate" Katie said  
"I know" Freddy said

Freddy fell asleep, whe Katie was just about too. She didn't   
know if it was on purpose or not, but Freddy rolled off the   
couch and landed behind her, is arm flew up and wrapped around   
her. She knew it was intentional, but didn't care, because she   
puched his arm off her and fell asleep, with all her best   
freinds in the world..at the funnest sleepover party she had   
ever been at.


	4. Vodka, Blood and Tears

**Thanks for reviews so far:**

**flatfoot-92: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nanners-77: Thanks for liking the story!**

**Nanners-77: Thanks for thinking my story is awesome! That was   
intentional, lol. Thanks for reviewing.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: Okay, I said this wasn't going to be a emotionally   
depressing story...But, I can't always keep promise like that..  
So, get ready for my one and only depressing chapter in this   
story.**

Chapter Four:  
For teh next month after the sleepover, everything was normal..  
But, then Freddt didn't show up for school and band practice for   
a week straight and that seemed strange..Freddy hated school and   
all, that part didn't bother Katie..It waas missing band   
practice that worried her. Freddy Jones, missing band practice...  
He had never missed one day of practice before..Well, maybe one,   
but never a whole week! So, during the fifth band practice   
Freddy had missed, a majorly pissed off Summer, sent Katie to   
check on him. When, Katie got to Freddy's house, she had a weird   
feeling, she knew by the way Freddy had anwsered the front door,   
that something was really wrong.  
"Katie..Hey..Come in, come in" Freddy said

Katie followed Freddy into his living room, watching him stumble   
along the way. When they both got into the living room, Freddy   
fell onto the couch nearest to him, laughing. The room smelled   
of hard liquor and limes. Katie coautiously sat next to Freddy.   
He looked terrible: bags under his eyes, his usually perfect   
hair was messed up and his shirt was on backwards.  
"What's up, Spazzy? You haven't been at school or practice for   
a week...Is something wrong?" Katie asked, concernly  
"What?" Freddy asked, he started to laugh.  
"Freddy..A-Are you drunk?" Katie asked  
"Me? Drunk? No..No, I prefer it being called "wasted"" Freddy   
said  
"Oh my God! If your parent find you like this you'll be in   
deep trouble" Katie said, biting her lip.  
"Parents...Last time I saw them they were leaving to go get a   
divorce filed or something..Or whatever you call it" Freddy   
said  
"Your parents are getting a divorce?" Katie asked, quietly  
"What the hell do you think? Didn't you ever notice how much   
they fought? I bet you could hear them fighting all the way to   
your house" Freddy said  
"I didn't know...I'm sorry" Katie said  
"Don't be fucking sorry...You knowed what ws goin' on" Freddy   
yelled.  
"No, I didn't!" Katie yelled back

Freddy was really pissed off. He wasn't the regular Freddy, he   
was not even one-percent close..His eyes were cold and mad   
looking. He ran over to the nearest mirror and grabbed the vodka   
bottle, he had been drinking out of. Katie ran in front of him,   
before he could throw the bottle at the mirror.  
"Don't throw the bottle" Katie said

Freddy didn't listen to her, he threw the bottle over her head,   
at the mirror in front of him. Katie turned around and watched   
the glass mirror shatted into at least a thousand peices. The   
glass was flying so fast, that Katie didn't have enough time to   
jump out of the way. A huge, jagged peice of glass shot at her   
and hit her in the cheek, slicing it open from her eye down,   
with-in ten seconds blood was pouring out of the cut. Katie   
shrieked out in pain. When Katie started crying, Freddy sobered   
about ninty-five percent. He ran and grabbed a towel from the   
near linnon closet, ran back and pressed it on her cut.  
"Oh, God...Katie are you ok?" Freddy asked, putting his arm on   
her shoulder, Katie slapped it off.  
"You..." Katie said, but stopped, when she saw that Freddy was   
crying, Freddy Jones was actually rying real tears.  
"I sorry" Freddy said, softly

Katie and Freddy hugged. Right the, all Katie's emotions were   
mixed..She was dazed from tears and confused by what she was   
feeling. Her tears and blood from her cut, which probably needed   
stitches, mixing and hitting her lips, making a bitter-sweet   
taste, just like what was happening...that moment was bitter-  
sweet. She was quickly numb from the pain of her cut. Freddy   
kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Does this mean you'll go out on a date with me?" Freddy   
asked, Katie slightly chuckled.  
"Yeah...If you promise never to drink again" Katie said  
"I know..I won't ever..I was just in so much pain, from my   
parents divorce and all..I promise, I'll never do that again"   
Freddy said

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: No more depressing chapters...F/K's date is the focus of   
the next chapter...It'll be funny again, I promise...Maybe I'll   
add a little bit S/Z into the story...Tell me what you think   
about that in a review...R&R PLEASE!**


	5. Getting Ready for the Dates

**A/N: Did I say they were in sixth grade? God! I meant they were in 9th grade.I changed that in the first chapter. Sorry, about that!**

Chapter Five:  
Since Katie had over four months ago said she would go on a date with Freddy..she had too, even though she tried to stall for those four moths, because she was majorly nervous. Freddy was constantly pestering her, asking where they were going and how long it would take for them to make out. All this lead up to this planned date: Dinner and a movie. While, Katie was   
contemplating on what she was going to do with her hair and how she was going to dress with Summer..Zack was trying to help Freddy learn some manners.   
"Ok..Now Freddy, what do you say to Katie when you pick her up?" Zack asked  
"You mean, about how she looks?" Freddy asked  
"Yeah" Zack said, rolling his eyes  
"um...Lookin' good hot-stuff" Freddy said. Zack pushed him.  
"No..Be a gentleman" Zack said  
"Ok, ok..You look beautiful" Freddy said. Zack smirked.  
"There now you get it" Zack said "You probably know how to act while eating dinner and at the movie..At least I hope you do"  
"I do, man. My Mom taught me that when I was like three, don't worry" Freddy said  
"Good" Zack said  
"Where do you learn all this stuff anyways?" Freddy asked  
"I am just...Well..I've just always been well-mannered" Zack said. Freddy raised his eyebrow.  
"Ok...I should get going" Freddy said  
"No..WE should get going" Zack said  
"You are not going on this date with us, I think I can manage myself" Freddy said  
"No..It's..I'm going out to dinner with Summer" Zack said, stuttering  
"You like her? No-way! I mean I had thought but..Wow" Freddy said, laughing.  
"Ha ha..Funny. Let's get going" Zack said, pushing Freddy out his bedroom door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Summer was making Katie try on all of these clothes Katie's mother had gotten her, which Katie never dared wearing out of the house.   
"Ok, come out" Summer said  
"No! I would not be caught dead in a skirt" Katie said  
"It can't be that bad..I mean you look beautiful with your make-up and hair like that, just..Come on" Summer said  
"Fine" Katie said, angerly

Katie came out wearing a red tank-top like shirt with black fishnet arms and a faded blue demin skirt. Her hair was pin straight and she was wearing make-up, Katie never wore make-up, so she looked diffrent. Summer smiled widly.  
"You look awesome" Summer said  
"Awesome? I do not use that work anymore..How about..Great, that's better" Katie said, sarcastically  
"Ok..You look great" Summer said  
"Thank you..So, should I wear this?" Katie asked. Summer nodded her head robotically.  
"Yeah, definetaly" Summer said  
"You look really good too..For your date with Zachary Michael Mooneyham" Katie said, spinning around in a circle  
"Well. Mr. Frederick Lee Jones will be pleased with you" Summersaid, right then the door-bell rung, from downstairs.  
"Oh my, God! There here" Summer shrieked. Katie and herstarted jumping around in circle shrieking, then stopped.  
"I just turned into the kind of person I hate..Forget that moment" Katie said  
"Gotcha" Summer said

The two nervous girls ran downstairs and anwsered the door. When Freddy saw Katie he was in awe; he had never seen her look that beautiful, the same thing happened with Zack. Katie couldn'tbelieve that Freddy was wearing a tie out of school.  
"Katie..Wow, you look..Hot" Freddy said, forgeting his manners. Katie blushed.  
"Thanks" Katie said  
"You look beautiful, Tinkerbell" Zack said  
"Thanks, Zack Attack" Summer said  
"Why are you wearing a tie?" Katie asked  
"Oh..that. My Mom made me" Freddy said, he took off the tie and held his hand out, which Katie took.  
"Let's get going" Summer said  
"We're going to that Mexican Place..."Ynetta's"" Freddy said  
"Sum and I are going to "The Olive Garden"" Zack said  
"Ok, Have fun" Katie said, as the couples parted ways.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was sooooo short, I promise, I will update soon with a chapter on the two couples dates...Sorry about the grade mess-up, too. Review! If you want something to happen during the movie or dinner, just e-mail e and I'll fit it into the next chapter!**


	6. Pouring Rain

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, that I have not thanked yet!**

**Crazy Chica 91: Yeah, I know..Billy IS evil..I did hate the out-fit he made Katie and Freddy wear in the middle of the movie, Freddy didn't look as hot as he always did :( That was a nice evening, I love to spend a night like that with my closest friends. Thanks!**

**iluvmyface: Thanks for liking my story! I don't know at all what will happen at the end yet..It will just come to me sometime, I guess.**

**JustVisitingUKgirl: Thanks..I know it was harsh, but life isn't always like flowers and candy now is it? As you probably know Zack does like Summer, but does Summer? How will their date turn out...?**

**bLuEhEaVeN79: Thank you sooo much! I love F/K stories...But, some F/K/? stories are ok too...So, there's nothing wrong with my   
story? Thanks sooo much!**

**Crazy Chica 91: I know Freddy was being very naughty! Ninth-grader's should not drink straight shots of vodka! Katie does not get a scar from the glass cutting her, the cut just disapears and Freddy and Katie decided to never talk about that day again...I am not psychic, Though I wish I was, it would be really cool! I also love when characters go on dates too, especially if they are dates when funny mistakes and stuff happen! Thanks sooo much for reviewing again!**

**Nanners-77: Yeah, depressing chapters are written the best, that's why most of my stories have to deal with depressing stuff, even though I hate making the characters be sad...Thanks!**

**K8iebug: I already fixed that mistake...Thanks for reviewing anyways...**

**BlackFloyd03: Ha..Maybe, maybe not...You'll just have to read on to find out...Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nanners-77: Thanks! I know, I know....I couldn't think of anything for some reason, I was in a hurry...I will.**

------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Six:  
Katie and Freddy nervously walked into "Ynettes", It was their first date together, so they had the right to be nervous. They walked up to where they ordered their food, and stared at each other for a second before Freddy spoke.  
"Ok...Katie, what do you want to eat?" Freddy asked  
"What do you want?" Katie asked, with sarcasm in her voice  
"No, what..Nevermind. I get a steak quesadilla and nachos, with   
a Coke" Freddy said  
"I'll get the same" Katie said, smirking

Freddy rolled his eyes. Within five minutes they had their quesadillas, nachos and Coke's. They sat in the seat farthest away from the other people eating at the "resturant." Freddy started start throwing the food into his mouth. Katie laughed.  
"You must be hungry" Katie said  
"I am" Freddy said, with food still in his mouth  
"Gross..Swallow before you eat, please..I don't want to hurl on   
you" Katie said. Freddy swallowed what was in his mouth.  
"God, Don't you know table manners? You shouldn't talk about   
"hurling" when someone else is eating" Freddy said  
"Whatever..Now I am going to eat" Katie said  
"You do that" Freddy said

When they were both finished eating, they left "Ynettas" and started walking towards the movie theater five-blocks away. The weather had been nice most of the day, Katie looked up at the sky, It was dark and cloudt. All of a sudden it started rain..pouring hard. Katie laughed and started spinning around in circles.  
"Katie! Come on, we need to get to the theater" Freddy said  
"Why don't we stay out here for a while instead..I love rain"   
Katie said  
"I do too, but.." Freddy said, but Katie cut him off by a kiss.

The kiss was a magical as the one from when they were in Freddy's pool. It lasted for over a minute before Katie stopped and smiled widly at Freddy.  
"That shut you up" Katie said  
"A kiss from anyone would shut me up" Freddy said

Katie started spinning around in circles again, watching the world spin around at a rapid speed. She could see Freddy laughing, she   
smiled and stopped spiining, only to fall on the ground into a puddle of rain, because she was so dizzy. Freddy ran over and dropped into the puddle also.  
"I love rain" Katie said  
"You already said that" Freddy said  
"I love you" Katie said, Freddy's eyes grew large.

"Had Katie just said what he thought she had just said?" He knew she had, but had trouble taking it in. Freddy looked into Katie's chocolate-brown eyes, he knew that he loved her too.   
"Do you love me?" Katie asked  
"I-I-I" Freddy stuttered, then stopped. He couldn't say it.  
"God..I knew I shouldn't of said that. I am so stupid! I'm   
leaving" Katie said. Katie ran off.  
"Katie, no..Wait!" Freddy yelled

But it was too late. Freddy watched Katie's form disapear into the dark night, she was so beautiful. He didn't know why he hadn'tsaid how he felt about her, he knew right then that the way he was feeling now was a feeling that had been hidden in his heart since fifth grade, since the band had started. He didn't know why...All he knew is that he had just broke her heart.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer sat straight in her chair at a cheap chinease resturant, the "Olive Garden" had been packed, so they decided to come here. Zack could feel the tension between him and Summer and knew he shouldn't of asked her out.  
"This food is good" Zack said  
"Yeah, It is" Summer said, not looking at Zack  
"Summer..If you want to leave..It's ok with me" Zack said  
"Why would I want to leave?" Summer asked  
"I thought...I thought you were regreting your decision to come on this date with me or something" Zack said  
"Well I'm not....Zack, I like you, You know that" Summer said  
"You do? I didn't even think that ws possible..Do you really like me? Like in crush way?" Zack asked  
"Maybe...Maybe, I have since seventh grade" Summer said  
"Are you serious?" Zack asked, blown away by what she had just   
said.   
"Yeah..I am" Summer said  
"I thought I had a like 5 percent chance with you" Zack said  
"Well, then you shouldn't always think like that..What you think is not always true" Summer said  
"Yeah, you're right...It isn't" Zack siad, Summer smiled.  
"So..I don't really know you...Do you like sports?" Summer asked  
"Yeah..I do..Do you?" Zack asked  
"Yup, I like wrestling" Summer said  
"You? Summer Hathaway likes wresting? Who would of thought?   
Miss Prim and Proper liking a sport where people get hit over the   
head with chairs" Zack said  
"Yeah, It's not real..So I don't feel sorry for anyone on there" Summer said  
"I guess I wouldn't either" Zack said

This was a side of Summer that Zack had never seen before. Wrestling? He still couldn't believe it..He liked this side of Summer. When dinner was done, Zack started walking Summer home.   
It had been raining about twenty minutes earlier. When they got to Summer's house, Zack and Summer stopped at her doorway just   
staring at each other, Zack couldn't stop looking at her face: So perfect..So beautiful. He said his goodbye's and started walking   
away, when all of a sudden Summer pulled him next to her and kissed him. Zack was amazed that she had just did that..He loved it.  
"Wow..um..Bye" Zack said, still amazed  
"Bye" Summer said, laughing

Zack walked silently thinking about what had just happened. He had to walk past the movie theater, which was on the way to his house. About four blocks away from the theater, Zack stepped on something..He looked down to see Freddy, laying in a rain-puddle.  
"Owh" Freddy said, not paying any attention to who had just stepped on him, looking dazed.  
"Freddy? Why are you lying in the middle of the road?" Zack asked  
"I ruined it..I ruined my one chance with Katie" Freddy said, looking up into the sky.  
"Oh God..What did you do this time?" Zack asked  
"I didn't tell he that I love her" Freddy said, sitting up  
"What?..Did she tell you that?" Zack asked, Freddy nodded  
"My dignity was just ran over by a four-wheeler and cut into tiny little pieces with scissors" Freddy said, Zack sighed.  
"Dude...Come on, over to my house...You can stay over" Zack said

Freddy got up and walked with Zack to his house, babbling along the way about his diginity. Zack actually felt sorry for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'll update tommorrow**


	7. Realization

Chapter Seven:  
  
Freddy was crushed about Katie, but not as bad as Katie was crushed about him. They ignored each other for the next two weeks, well Katie ignored Freddy that is. At band practice, Freddy was planning on asking Katie for her forgivness. After practicing: "_Don't Know What You've Got (Till It's Gone_)" by Cinderella, Freddy made his move. Katie was still very heartbroken and Freddy could tell.  
"Hey" Freddy said  
"Leave me alone" Katie said  
"I want to talk" Freddy said  
"Leave Me alone" Katie said  
"No..Not until we talk" Freddy said  
"I'll leave, If you don't shut your mouth" Katie said  
"Listen to her, dude..She can get pretty evil sometimes..and you should know that of all people" Dewey said, strumming the strings on his guitar  
"No" Freddy said  
"Fine..Bye guys" Katie said, standing up  
"Don't leave" Freddy said, grabbing Katie's arm  
"Don't you dare touch me" Katie siad, angerly  
"I'm sorry" Freddy said  
"Yeah, right" Katie said  
"I am! You just never gave me a chance to tell you" Freddy yelled  
"Liar" Katie said  
"I am not lying" Freddy said  
"Prove it" Katie said, getting up into Freddy's face  
"Hey..Hey, you guys..Remember what happened when Axel and Slash's fighting was too, much?" Dewey asked  
"It broke up "Guns 'n' Roses"" Freddy and Katie said, together  
"No..Just stop fighting you two" Dewey said  
"Stop fighting? Tis is not a fight, it is far from a fight...It's war" Katie said  
  
Freddy knew this was his only chance to say how he really felt. So he was just going to say it.  
"Katie..I don't know what I did wrong" Freddy said  
"You broke my heart! I told you how I felt and all you could do was..Break my heart" Katie said, getting quieter with every word  
"Katie! You didn't give me a chance!" Freddy yelled  
"I didn't give you a chance? What do you mean?" Katie asked  
"You didn't give me a chance to tell you this...I love you, Katie" Freddy yelled  
  
Nobody in that room could believe what they had just heard. Had Freddy actually just said that? Dewey was so shocked that he popped one of the guitar strings in half by accident. Katie was staring wide-eyed at Freddy, she couldn't believe it either.  
"What did you just say?" Katie asked, breathlessly  
"I said, I love you" Freddy said  
"Are you lying or something?" Katie asked, cautiously  
"No" Freddy said, laughing  
  
Katie kissed him. She knew her was definetaly telling the truth, She knew this was real, She knew their love would last forever. That was a moment of realization, That was their first moment when they realized what they had: True Love. Katie knew everything was now perfect.  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N: The epilouge is next, so don't get worried**


	8. Epilouge

Epilouge:  
**Seven Years Later......................**  
  
"Are you nervous?" Summer asked  
"Nervous? On my wedding day? Me? Nah" Katie said, sarcastically  
"Don't be...Remember what happened when Zack and I got married?" Summer asked  
"You forgot your vows..I know" Katie said  
  
Just then Zack walked into the room. He smiled when he saw Katie, she looked so beautiful.  
"Come on..It's time" Zack said  
"Ok" Katie said  
"You ready?" Zack asked  
"As ever" Katie said. Katie stopped and hugged both Zack and Summer, then walked out of the room, for the moment that would change hers and Freddy's live forever.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...Kathrine Maria Brown, do you take Frederick Lee Jones, to be a lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?" The Minister asked  
"I do" Katie said, tears welling up in her eyes. Freddy grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"Frederick Lee Jones, do you take Kathrine Maria Brown, to be a lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?" The Minister asked  
"I definetaly do" Freddy said, Katie almost giggled  
"Well, By the power invested in me: I now pronounce you husband and wife..You may kiss the bride" The Minister said  
  
Freddy and Katie kissed. They were married...They always knew someday they would be..And now they were. They want to stay happy for eternity, and will. Katie tears of joy kept flowing..She had alway wanted everything to be this way..Her wish had finally come true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This is the end...I am taking a break from SOR stories for a while, so I can finish writing my Degrassi parody....You guys should read it, It's pretty funny....I will try to write another SOR story, I love writng them...I'm just out of ideas...So, like I said before..If you have an idea for me..Put it in a review or e-mail me....See ya later!**


End file.
